Interruptions
by pelespen
Summary: Smutty little piece of awkward! LOL


* * *

Alfred Granger gave an exasperated sigh as his wife fussed and flitted through the house, double and triple checking everything.

"Mum, we're going to be right here," Hermione said wearily. "It's really okay if you left the coffeemaker plugged in."

Hearing the note of impatience in her daughter's voice, Jean Granger stopped and smiled sheepishly. "You're right dear. It's just been so long since your father and I have been on vacation."

"Yes," Alfred answered irritably. "And we're using up precious minutes!"

"Alright, alright!" Jean sighed. "You're absolutely certain you two don't mind?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Granger," Sirius replied from behind Hermione. "It'll be a nice break for us, too," he lied smoothly. He personally thought it was ridiculous, this whole concept of 'house sitting,' but for the sake of staying on the good side of his future in-laws, he'd agreed to stay with Hermione at her parents' house while they took a two-week holiday in France.

"Okay, Mum, it'll be getting dark soon," Hermione pressed, shooing her parents out the door.

She leaned against the front door and let out a loud sigh when she finally heard the car pull out of the drive. Sirius was already busy looking over the shelves filled with books and movies. "How do you do it?" he called over his shoulder.

"Well, I've known them my whole life," Hermione shot back with a note of defensiveness.

"Not that," he waved. "How do you make the movies work?"

"Oh!" Hermione walked over and picked up the remote control to the television set and showed him which buttons did what.

"You pick out a movie and I'll go order some food," she said.

Halfway through her phonecall to the Chinese restaurant up the street, Hermione froze, her eyes widening at the familiar but absolutely impossible sound coming from the living room.

"M'am?" the person at the other end of the line said.

"I - I'm sorry, I have to go," she stammered and hung up, slowly peering around the corner to see Sirius transfixed.

On the television screen were two - no, _three_ naked bodies: one female sandwiched between two very well endowed males, doing things that - well... certainly _not_ things that _her parents_ should be watching!

"Errr... Hermione? Love?" Sirius called faintly, still transfixed and not seeing the crimson flush on his fiance's face.

She had every intention of snatching the remote control away and hopefully just pretending like they never saw the movie left in her parents' VCR. Her path to the couch slowed by each step, however, as she, too found herself transfixed by the porno movie. The girl was doing things she'd frequently fantasized about but was too shy to share. She felt the familiar melting sensation in her lower body at the sound of the moans and cries coming from the TV.

Sirius finally turned to look at her and noticed her expression. Gently he placed the remote control on the coffee table and held his hand out to his witch, stroking his thumb along her palm. He pulled her to him, careful not to break her attention too much.

"Is that something you'd like, love?" He murmured against her ear, relishing in the sweet sigh and the way her eyes fluttered in response.

His hands traveled a seductive path down her arms, around her waist and lower as he pressed against her back, letting her feel his hardening bulge through his pants. He knew her so well, and yet she still managed to surprise him. _Muggle movies,_ he chuckled inwardly.

Thanking Merlin for her choice of a sundress that day, he slowly backed them up to the couch, the circling motions of his hands bunching the material of her dress further and further up her thighs until the cool air hitting her moistening knickers made her gasp. He slipped a teasing finger inside, causing her knees to buckle slightly as she gave a small, breathy, "Oh..." in response. He groaned in pleasure at how wet she was already, before giving the flimsy material a harsh twist, ripping the article efficiently from her body.

Quick as lightning Sirius freed himself from his trousers, plopping onto the couch and positioning Hermione to straddle him while they both still faced the couple on the television doing something very similar while the blonde woman sucked off the other man in the video.

"Would you like to do that, Hermione?" he rasped as he drove into her. One hand reached up the front of her dress to fondle her breasts while the other slipped down between her legs, stroking her wetness. "Would you like to suck my best friend off while I fuck you, little girl?"

The naughty words, the images on the television screen, the quickening of his hardness, his fingers working on her, were all suddenly interrupted by a shocked gasp from the direction of the front hallway.

Both witch and wizard froze and a silence that "awkward" couldn't even begin to describe filled the air, punctuated by the sounds of the trio on the television still going at it with enthusiasm.

Hermione closed her eyes, praying to wake up, praying for the house to collapse and the ground to swallow her whole. Her mother was the first to speak.

"I... I... IforgottotakeamoviebacktotherentalstoreI'lljustgonow!"

Before either could move or respond, the front door quietly clicked shut and once more they heard the sound of the car pulling out of the driveway.

* * *


End file.
